


A Story of Defeat and Victory

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a captive, Alternate Universe, Coran is Zarkon's advisor, Hunk is a slave, I know plot twist, Keith is a slave, Lance has a different name for some of the book, M/M, Magic, Pidge is an outlaw, Shiro is a rebel leader, Slavery, Well not really, Yes it is for plot, everyone's in it - Freeform, he works for nice galra, lance is a hunter, they are on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: Lance and Keith live in a very different world to what everyone had claimed it once was. A vile race called the Galra have conquered the inhabitants of Earth and now rule with no mercy. It's up to a small band of outlaws to finally put an end to it. If they don't get killed first.





	1. Blue's token

The small stone glowed a faint trace of blue on the boys brown skin. It was the only thing that provided light in the damp cave that was Lance's room for over 2 weeks since he was publicly stripped of any identity that he had known. An identity that he _was_ going to keep. Even if it killed him. Lance decided that he didn't want the new name that they had begun to hammer into him, almost literally. It sounded so dull and boring... and it certainly wasn't his. Ace. They might as well have called him Nace or Lace. But Ace they had called him. Like the card. In some games he was the loser and others the winner. Lanced decided that he preferred to be the winner. So therefore he would always remain Lance. Again, even if it killed him he would keep that name close to him. Even if he had to play dumb to keep it. The screech of metal rubbing against rusted metal had Lance cringing and glaring at the sudden light. Several Galra stood grinning down at Lance, there faces twisted into something even uglier than what Lance called the ugliest thing in the world. It made his stomach churn. 

"The boy is down there", one stated as he shone a torch into the cave.Blinking, Lance recognized him as Sendak. One of the many loyal followers of Zarkon. He was ugly, with an eye missing from it's socket and an arm that was made by the  _Shinies._  A term used for people that well made things that shone. Lance hated the Shinies. They fascinated themselves with metal and wires. Nothing that Lance had come across since he was still a Sprout. Lance hated that word to. It meant that he couldn't stand up for himself and that he was still unassigned. 

"Will Zarkon notice that he's missing?", 

"Why?", Sendak snickered, "He's only a Sprout and has yet not been assigned. Haggar has many ideas for what it about to come. We can't have any threats to the emperor and the new Sprouts are just the ones to pick", Lance felt himself pale. If he was a Sprout it also meant he was ripe for picking. Lance hoped that he wasn't going to the Kennels. _We're all there good dogs go_. His mother's voice warned him. 

"He can barely lift the wheelbarrow at the farm. What makes you think he'd be able to lift a weapon?", one hissed at Sendak's elbow. 

"Anyone has the strength, they just have different ways of making them do it", Sendak moved forward with his words. His powerful body moving almost gracefully to where the tearful boy sat trembling. Lance hated himself for crying. He was indeed still a sprout. With one strong hand around Lance's neck, Lance was lifted from the ground as Sendak studied him. "I think he'll prove more useful than any one of you may think. Get him into ship. We can't have Haggar waiting".

* * *

 

Lance hated the word ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. It was cold and when it melted... it was wet. And when Lance was wet he was also cold. But Zarkon's palace was all about ice. WEll not really. Once, apparently, it had been a mall. Whatever a mall had been back when Galra were just a myth, Lance didn't know. But it had to be quite big for Zarkon's palace was enormous. Ice clung to the windows (made of glass, whatever that was), and it clung to concrete walls (again a material that the people before had mastered and that Lance had no care about). Shivering underneath his clothes, Lance made his way over to a dump of snow where a group of Galra were chatting and doing the norm. A sign that read '5 minute parking' seemed to be the choice of subject as Lance made his way over to the small group. 

"Hey, Ace! What do you think of this sign! It doesn't make any sense!", one Galra laughed,as he traced a sharp fingernail over the lettering. Lance shrugged at the Galra,  

"Why should I know? You know I have no knowledge about that time. Why not go and ask Haggar. I'm sure she would know!", Lance stated, a charming smile on his face telling them all that as per usual, that Haggar was not in the mood to answer questions. 

"Well I wish you all the luck. Haggar was asking for you, got some new task from Zarkon", another, older, Galra rumbled, "She seemed quite unpleased that you had gone without seeing her prior", 

"She's use to it. But as you have just reminded me. I've got to go. Haggar will be wanting to see me!", Lance replied cheerfully as he made his way to the permanently opened doors, again they were made of glass. Once upon a time they had been made to open and close by themselves. Zarkon, who distrusted any form of human technology from the past, had it all shut down. Now only his technology worked. For him and his kin. A boom sent a vibration through the walls. Lance guessed that it was again one of Haggar's experiments. Making his way to the lowest floor (and the coldest), Lance entered his mistresses domain. Her voice greeted him before he saw her, 

"Where have you been?", she hissed, Lance felt his stomach drop. 

"I was out running some errands that Sendak wanted me to run", Lance rambled his excuse, as he made eye contact with Haggar. Her arms covered in a thick black subsidence. Splotches of blood covered her purple gown. Lance stopped the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. It was not wise to show any weakness to the witch. 

"Are you Sendak's creature now?", She questioned, her voice still a hiss as she gave him a look, Lance shock his head. He knew this was coming, even if he had tried to stop it, "Do you want to be Sendak's creature?", her voice lost the hissed, and therefore lost it's sting. Nonetheless, Lance knew what his answer would be.

"No", Lance blurted. Again a weakness. Haggar smiled at him, "He's gross", Lance added hoping that the remark would stop the punishment from forming in her head.  "I'll try your new potion", Lance added carefully, Haggar smiled. 

"I knew that you would cave", she grinned at him. It wasn't a nice grin. She didn't have a nice grin. It was more a predator smiling at their prey grin. Lance felt his stomach twist again. "But not now. There is a slave that needs your attention. Let's just say. You might need a sewing kit", Lance sighed as Haggar turned away and hummed softly to herself. Lance felt the knot untwist as he gathered his supplies. 

"Mistress where is this slave?", Lance asked, his head bowed. Hopefully the sign of submission would lessen the blow later on. 

"In Zarkon's own Kennels of course. He's brand new this morning". Ducking his head as he thanked her, Lance made his way to the Kennels. Ice coated the footpath as he made his way over. The old sign read 'Orthodontic Centre'. Lance swore that his ancestors took the piss out of everything because what the hell? the rooms were luxurious compared to his own quarters. White wall. Lights that worked. Feather beds. But the privacy was absolutely terrible. It was almost like a dorm. With only half walls and doors to each others rooms. The Kennels was a good place to call it. 

"Authorization of entry", came a voice, A Galra who looked as mean as his weapon, grumbled lowly into his chest as he looked down at Lance, 

"Ace. Medik, sent by Haggar herself. I've been told the new slave needs some stitches and care", The Galra snorted, 

"Give him some painkillers as well. The boy won't stop passing out". It's that bad. The words were left unspoken but Lance heard them nonetheless. "He's on the end room. Oh and bring out the sheets as well", 

"Sheets?", Lance asked, as he began to tab in his code, the Galra nodded. Usually slaves like these only got a sheet, at a time. Saves the amount of washing and the things they could do. Lance didn't know how bad it got for them to even consider it. They got pampered. They got feed. And their workload was alright. Even if they were woken at odd times during day and night for their masters pleasure. 

"He wouldn't stop bleeding". Lance jumped at the thought, 

"Umm, ouch?", Lance asked, the Galra didn't answer he only gave a look that Lance recognized as sympathy, taking a deep breath as the door slided with a hiss, Lance felt a sense of dread run through him. The sound of silence was almost deafening. Some groans of pain. Some whispers from the most courageous echoed in the building. The last room. he had to make it to the last room without breaking and crying. It would be another weakness for Haggar to exploit. With an almost timid knock on the wall, Lance made his approach. Unlike the other rooms, this one was dark. The curtains were drawn and the smell of blood made Lance's heart skip a beat. "Are you still alive?", Lance asked as he confidently, and not really looking to the wall where the bed would be, Lance opened the curtains. A groan rewarded his efforts at being cheerful. Not that this boy would want to be cheerful. taking another breath, Lance turned to face his next patient. The amount of blood made Lance's stomach do a flip and is throat tighten. _Rape_. Lance knew what had happened without it being confirmed. "Ouch?", Lance queered, the boy glared at him. Well he wasn't really a boy. But a man. About his own age in fact. "Well sorry. I do like pointing out the obvious", 

"Fuck off", the man hissed, his eyes bright. Wait were they purple? 

"Oh! You're a hybrid!", Lance gasped, "No wonder you're here", he made his way over to where the pronoun figure lay. It was in time that Lance realized that the male was naked. Lance willed away the blush. He shouldn't be modest now. "Can you tell me where it hurts the most?", 

"Fuck off", 

"So in the arsehole?", 

"Fuck off", again the male glared at him, 

"Okay I'll go with that. Now-", Lance spied the restraints on the boys smooth wrists and ankles, "I'm going to have to ask you to stay put as I undo your restraints, and I'll ask you to go onto your back so I can get this healing process on the way", Lance stated as he began to undo the restraints. The boys purple eyes meet his own, Lance froze as he studied the male that lay bleeding. Dark hair plastered to his face and skin smooth and white. He was a rare beauty, but the mullet just plain annoyed Lance. Who had mullets anyway? All they were good for were for lice to play and breed in, hence why Lance kept his hair short. "If you try and break free I will sedate you and this will just be another experience of touching when your out of it. Would you really like that?", Lance asked, the male flinched. "That is what I thought. Now get onto your stomach", the male obeyed and with a groan of pain the man passed out. Sighing Lance rummaged through his bag for pain killers. Soon he came to lying on his stomach. "Here take these. The guard wasn't wrong that you won't stop passing out", Lance gently offered the pills in his outstretched hand. the darker haired boy looked like he would rather die than accept the unknown white things in the other boys palm. "Painkillers. You know. You can trust me. I am here to help", Lance stated, eyeing him almost like he was the weirdest thing on earth, he took the two pills and swallowed them. "Here is water to wash it down", Lance held out a small waterskin. Or what everyone called a waterskin, it was more a watermetal. 

"If you're here to help me, then why aren't you letting me go", the words were rough from crying or maybe even begging. Lance stopped the thought that was coming to his mind. 

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm a slave here as well. Just not the same as you", 

"But you have clearance", the boy looked t the small little tattoo that ran black against his skin. A symbol that told everyone who he was, and what he was. 

"Yes. Only because of my mistress. She's Zarkon's-", the male flinched at the name, " .... he's his witch. I'm kinda her experiment and kinda her apprentice. Depends which way she is swaying for the day", Lance stated as he began to clean the other boy. "Do you have a name?", Lance asked, no answer came from the other male. "No name. Okay I get it. You don't like you're new name-", 

"Keith", 

"What?", 

"It's Keith", 

"Your real name?", Lance asked in wonder, Keith nodded, 

"Why would they change my name? I am a hybrid after all. Nothing but a toy to play with. It doesn't matter what they call me. I am always a slave whether they change it or not", Keith voice's was beginning to clearer. 

"Well that's true", Lance confirmed, 

"What's your name?", Keith's voice was tight with pain as Lance begun to sew, 

"Ace. They call me Ace", 

"That's not your real name?", 

"No. I can't remember my real name". Keith hissed in pain, "Sorry", Lance muttered as Keith again flinched, 

"No I'm sorry for asking", 

"It's alright. I'm use to the fact that I am not my own person but theirs... anyway... I get an alright life. Better than you. No offense", with light hands Lance begun to work on the worst of it. Bruises as dark as Keith's eyes scattered his body. And marks as deep as the lead of a pencil. A very big lead. 

"None taken". Keith went quiet as he stuffed his mouth full of sheets and cried into the sheets as a wave of pain took him, 

"Sorry. But they need to be cleaned", Lance hushed, Keith gave another cry of pain and Lance felt his heart break in two. It was unfair to leave someone in pain like this. 

"Do you know they said that I wouldn't be able to walk for awhile. That they would have to carry me to him", Keith was crying now, as he sobbed into the sheets, "That I would have to accept him as my master", another sob wracked Keith's body. "But how can I accept that my master is a monster and that I am his prey? Monsters have claws and they kill without warning", Keith turned his head towards the darker skinned boy, "Do you think he'll kill me?", 

"Honestly Keith. I have no idea".

* * *

 


	2. Red's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is in pain.

Keith slept little that night. Not that he slept that much. His lower regions ached, and his cuts stung. At least the painkillers were starting to kick in. Something glowed underneath his pillow. A stone as big as an eye and as bright red as a star. Keith only thought of it as a curse. Everywhere where he went that stone was there. And everywhere he went he got into deeper trouble. And so far this was the deepest trouble. A pet to Zarkon. Emperor Zarkon. Keith wanted only to cry. But no tears came to him. If only he could cry himself in oblivion, Keith thought bitterly as he studied the stone carefully. The lights turned on for a new day and a guard began to make his orders. 

"Up and at 'em! Got a big day ahead of you!", one could only say that they were all being mocked. Keith stuffed the stone under his mattress, "Come on new boy. Zarkon's waiting to see your pretty face again", the guard called as he banged against the wall and peeped his head through. Cursing the guard made his way in, "Well Frave did say you got it bad. Well I'll just get your neighbours to carry you... Queen, Princeling get your A into G and get this newbie to his highness!", the guard barked at two other slaves as they began to get on with duties. The two obliged with great care. Keith hoped that Zarkon would have some mercy on him today. 

 

* * *

 

 

AS per usual, Keith was wrong on his predictions. This day had him not only begging but crying, shouting and yelling for him to stop. The outcome had been nothing short that it had yesterday. This time though, Keith had been spared the shame of his nakedness as he was _rewarded_ a bit of cloth as clothing. Ace came as he had the day before. This time, Keith had asked for more painkillers. 

 

* * *

__

_**Time skip**_ (I know, you either hate them or love them. I love them at this moment)

_**Approx 2 weeks later...** _

 

Keith groaned into his pillow, a soft thing with the smell of crispiness and clean. His sheet, minken and soft, was tucked underneath his chin, exposing his head to the chilly morning. Outside he heard a bird singing in the morning light. Soon one of those guards would kill the bird and laugh at it's remains. Keith wasn't wrong. Only a few minutes later did Keith hear the end of the bird and the laugh that followed. Today would be a normal day. The lights switched on. And the guards began their rampage. 

"Up an at 'em! Got a big day ahead of you!", again the same senil, mocking voice that Keith heard every morning. The same people got up first and showered and went about the morning routine. The same people slept in and were assigned more duties. The same people moaned and cried. The same people asked for more food. The same people got the same answer from the same people. Everything was the same until the real hell begun. Zarkon's pleasure feast for the day. It didn't matter if you were prepared or if you weren't prepared. Either way you were still shocked to be told to go to his quarters, you still hoped that you made it to a new day. His pleasures ranged from wacky to extreme physico in the matter of minutes. Keith was certain that the Galran Emperor was not stable to even be ruling a whole world. Even if he just held it with his brute strength. 

"Keith you've been called to Haggar's chamber today", one person called, Keith vaguely remembered them as being called Nyma. "Apparently she has some new experiment and needs a new guinea pig. Zarkon even offered you. To bad to sad he got bored", Keith glowered at her, 

"Good. I get out of this hellhole while you suffer", Keith hissed at the small agile girl. Zarkon had a thing for feisty people so it seemed. Nyma snorted, 

"You might get out of this hellhole but you're just going into another one", Keith shrugged, 

"Beats me. I think I'd prefer any hellhole over this one since I won't be seeing you", Nyma glared, as she stubbornly set her foot down for the challenge. 

"Well I think Zarkon would prefer it if all hybrids just died you know. But we can't all have what we want", Keith saw Queen's jaw drop as she made her own way to the front where their meal was waiting for them. 

"Well it also would be nice if Galra males could keep there pants on and not breed everywhere, but yet here I am", Keith heard a snicker from Princeling, a small boy who looked pretty enough to be in the professional Kennels within the main CBD. Nyam shrugged, 

"Yes I agree it would be nice", Nyma fluffed her hair, as she batted her eyelashes at him, 

"What are you doing!", one guard, also known as Frava roared. His gun waving widely in the air as he made his way over. "This is the fifth time this week that you have been caught starting an argument!", spit went everywhere and both Nyma and Keith flinched as they apologised, "No meal for the both of you. Nyma to your duties and Keith to the witch. You can't leave her waiting". Shaking from anger, Frava turned around and made his way back to where the rest of the pets sat, staring at the both of them. "get back to eating. Or else I can extend it to the rest of you!", spit was flying again and the remaining pets went quickly to finishing the meal of oats and fruit. Keith's stomach rumbled, and Nyma pointed her tongue. 

"At least I can get something today, you can starve. Good luck dealing with it", and with a curtsy also described as a mocking bow, Nyma made her way past the remaining pets and down a separate corridor. Keith would one day have to deal with her in a way that was permanent. At the moment he wasn't yet sure on what to do. Once day he would find out though. One day. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop complaining", Ace hissed into Keith ear, "It's not even that bad", 

"How about you take a pounding", _Literally_. Keith wanted to hiss the last part but it was lost in the wheeze of pain that left him. Ace frowned at him. 

"You should have behaved, Keith. Then that way you wouldn't be punished", 

"Zarkon knows that I have no tolerance for Nyma", 

"Probably why she keeps her around to be honest", Keith raised an eyebrow at the other boy, 'What I've heard that she's not even that good", both eyebrows went up and Ace laughed, "What?", 

"I'm not even willing", Keith hissed, 

"Zarkon is like that. He prefers it even", with a gentle poke in his ribs, Keith turned on his side where the rope burns had begun to bleed, "Who even ties someone by the waist?", Ace grumbled, "It wouldn't be that interesting", it was Keith turn to snort a laugh, 

"What you're an expert now?", 

"No", Ace stated softly, "I just think that it wouldn't be that good", Keith raised an eyebrow. Something he was starting to get from Ace, 

"You're not wrong", Keith muttered and Lance's ears went pink. 

"Well I say that you'll be alright tomorrow. No pain, just scabs. Just don't do anything to extreme", 

"Like I can control what we do. His choice not mine. I can't say to him 'hey go easy I'm in pain and the medic says to not do anything extreme'", Ace laughed loudly and the pets talking next door stopped talking. Today Lance had brought pills for the ladies, something that had been insisted upon to stop Hybrid disgraces like himself. Keith squirmed into a more relaxing position. Before anything could be called relaxing he was called for again. Ace only gave a look a pity before being escorted out of the building. It was time to be the pet he was. 

 

* * *

 

Pain momentarily blinded Keith as he lay sprawled out on the thin mattresses.He was bleeding again, but this time his master had been spent from his previous exploits. Not that Keith wasn't grateful, in a matter of fact he was relieved. He had managed to survive this one more time. Not that his pride was surviving here. Zarkon was gone, not that he often stayed. When he stayed you'd better pray and hope that he was merciful for the next round. Keith had praye- hoped many times. Keith didn't pray. It hadn't saved his father when the Galra had killed him. Well not really a Galra anyway. But one of their many assassins or hunters. A knock came at the door, probably Queen or Nyma ready to insult and prod at him, to reawaken his shame. _Oh poor boy he left you hanging_ , Nyma would say, her voice only mocking. Queen on the other hand would only wash and help him back to the Kennels. It was neither of them. But an advisor. Coran. Keith's eyes burned with hatred for the man, not that he had meet him much. His position didn't allow it. The ginger haired man, who looked Altean despite the blue markings glamoured away to keep the others guessing, sighed as he saw the mess that Keith knew was himself. Keith felt a bolt of fiery hot shame run through him. 

"I guess I better send one of the others up", Coran's voice held a faint accent of the country New Zealand, it was both fast, enthusiastic and quite frankly shrill. Keith didn't loath Coran because of what he was to Zarkon but of his voice. Irritating, especially when he was making a fuss over something. Turning away the ginger male called for a guard and soon a message was on his way. Keith avoided eye contact with the other man as he turned around to search through a stack of papers on Zarkon's desk. Queen couldn't have come any slower. 

 


	3. Black's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Shiro!!! Yay. Lance is on a mission.

Shiro hadn't felt pain like this since he had seen his mother had died. It had grabbed at his heart, tearing at it. The small black stone had shone throughout the whole camp, tracing any darkness or shadows away. Even the blind saw it. Shiro felt it deep in his bones, as he tore himself from the nightmare that claimed him. Only that his instincts were telling him that something was wrong, and that everyone was standing outside his door, screaming at him to calm down. Yelling for him to switch it off. _If only it was that easy_ , Shiro thought darkly as he untwisted his nightshirt and made his way to the door. His eyes meet many. 

"I'm fine. You all need to calm down", Shiro soothed as he traced his finger over the cracks on the top of the door, Hands looked like it had been the cause. Shiro sighed as he gave everyone a look that suggested that he wouldn't be mad, "Okay who did this? I just repaired it this morning?", 

"It was him!", many voices and many fingers were pointed accusingly, and Shiro raised his hands up in mock defeat, 

"I said I wouldn't be angry. It's just they will have to help me repair this one", Shiro saw many turn their heads around to see the victim. Shiro gave one of his most charming smiles towards the audience, 

"I don't know boss, I think Pidge is one who did it". At the back he heard someone scowl. Pidge was legendary for being incredibly small, but with the brains of a genius. Both Shiro and herself carried one of the many stones. Voltron. Cheesy as it sounded. And just like it was stated in the prophecies, 5 would become one to save the universe. Pidge had many theories upon that matter, Shiro didn't have many. His thoughts were to preoccupied with rebel movements and new camps... and people to inspire. Pidge came forward, elbowing many in the sides to get to the front, where Shiro stood. Her face was tight with anger, 

"I told you not to make jokes about my height", she tilted her dirty glasses in a mocking manner, "Anyway who will be laughing when I live the longest", many scolded her as she gave a mocking bow to the crowd. "Now off you go. Since none of you have the balls to admit it, I will sacrifice myself, and pride to helping fixing the door", she turned towards Shiro. "I think this stone has made me a better person, Shiro", 

"It's not just a stone, and it has a name. _Spiritus Silvam-"_

"I know what they are called, Shiro", 

"You know they responded better to their real names", Shiro began to list the names of the 5 stones in his head. 

 _Aeris Spiritu_ \- Air Spirit.

 _Spiritus Silvam_ \- Forest Spirit.

 _Aqua Spiritu_ \- Water Spirit. 

 _Spiritus Ignis_ \- Fire Spirit.

 _Spiritus Terra_ \- Land Spirit. 

"I just can't see the point when we aren't using them", Pidge grumbled, "Anyway, I felt the pain as well. DO you think it's one of them?", she asked, her eyes had lost all anger now but were now filled with concern. 

"I know it's one of them. Come inside, I had another-",

"-count me in. What was it about?", she asked as she made her way inside and turned on a flash light. Shiro grimaced, 

"I know who it was now", 

"Seriously? How much pain can this one go through", 

"Yes it is just him-", 

"-Oh great another guy?", 

"-Yes. But it's going to be hard to get him. He's in Zarkon's care-", 

"-Not that he's very caring", Pidge grumbled, Shiro gave her a look, 

"Can I speak without interruptions now?", 

"You're free to go", 

"He the Fire Spirit. He's in Zarkon's own Kennels", Pidge began to choke, 

"Okay, that is impossible to get anyone out of their!  We would need someone able to go in undetected-", 

"The water spirit is our chance", Shiro stated, his eyes alight, 

"Wait. What?", 

"He works for Haggar and is able to get in and out. He was apart of the other boys vision", 

"I'm still not use to how you can look through our eyes", 

"Neither. But it is our chance!", Shiro stated, as he sat down on the mattresses. Spying a small hole, Shiro began to pinch the fabric back together. 

"Anything on the Land Spirit?", Pidge asked, as she straightened her back to get a better look at what Shiro was doing, 

"Nothing. But he is there", Pidge groaned, 

"Why do you all have to be males!", 

"Stop groaning we have plans to fulfil. And a trap to set".

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The stench of blood filled Lance's senses as he came back to them. Blood on the walls. Blood on the floor. Blood even on the ceiling. Blood coated his hands and stained his shirt. It was another mission accomplished, and he had not received any wounds to tell that he had fought hard. His opponent wasn't so lucky, as he lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The blade in Lance's hand made a practiced arc from his hand into the soft belly of the male who lay dying. Lance had not patience to watch anyone die today. The male wasn't Galra, as many of his target before him had been. He was Altean. White hair and beard. Lance recognized him as the exiled King of Altea. A wave of guilt washed over Lance. He should have died a more dignified death. Not against someone who had once been protected by his own soldiers. But the war was over and the Galra where the victorious. Even if it left a bittersweet taste. "Alfor", Lance heard his voice croak out the name, the Altean male turned his head to look at the boy. Who would have been younger than his own daughter. The male's eyes found the small cord with a blue stone on the end, his eyebrows raised. 

" _Aqua Spiritu_ was meant to have the friendliest", the male rasped as he took in the figure who was now kneeling over him to retrieve his blade. 

"Aqua what?", Lance queered as he quickly pulled out the blade. The man didn't even flinch. He was beyond pain now. Unconsciously Lance fingered the stone around his throat. Something that not even Haggar knew he had. It was the necklace he had always had, even as a boy. Now he kept it a secret, just like he always had. 

"You are the water spirit?". Alfor must be hallucinating? Many people did before they died, but truth rung from his words. 

"Umm as far as I am concerned I am just Ace the.... Hunter", Alfor frowned, 

"That isn't true", 

"Well sorry old man but I ain't nothing. Just a slave doing what he's told". Even when I am mostly out to it when I do kill, Lance bit back the remark before he said it. It wouldn't be wish. 

"You aren't Ace", Lance felt a bolt of guilt race through him, 

"That is my name to them. I can't remember my real name.  If that's what you mean", Lance stated simply, as he drew the blade away. Preparing himself to deliver the final blow. A small red dot appeared just to the side of him. A gun? Lance knew he was the target. So much for being a great scout, Lance thought bitterly toward Varkon, who had probably squealed like a baby and raced towards safety when he knew danger was coming. 

"Don't move". A command that wasn't that friendly. Lance inwardly groaned. Lance began to stand. "I thought I told you not to move goddamit", the man cursed as he made his way over quickly to attack Lance, the gun still in hand.  Lance turned to block his opponent's attack, which was the butt of the gun to his head, so just like he had been taught, Lance parried and swiftly and surely took the gun from the man. Lance almost dropped the gun as he studied him. He was tall, quiet so. A scar dashed across his nose and a white forelock. He was handsome. Lance sighed, as he took in the uniform. Rebels. 

"I have no time for your shit. OKay? I 've got a job to do", Lance grumbled, just loud enough for the other male to hear, a frown creased the darker haired mans face as he studied Lance closely, 

"You sure that he's _Aqua Spiritu_?', came a feminine voice from the door, the male didn't reply, so Lance getting the hint that he was not what the two, both male and female, were expecting, pushed the male away from him, Lance now had the gun. He should have known it was a trap. It had taken him 2 days to track Alfor down and get him enclosed. He had been in hiding for more than 1000 years.  Lance felt like an idiot.  

"He wears it", The male stated as he from the corner of his eye looked towards the doorway where the female was standing with a small pistol cocked in her hand. Lance raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, I don't get what your talking about. Now you can go before I warn my little squad back at camp that some rebels have been spotted. Then you will both be taken down and tried for treason", 

"It is only treason if he's our emperor. But we refuse to see him as our emperor so therefore it is not treason", 

"But you are on his land. Are you not? Do you not ravage villages for goods? Zarkon's villages? Do you not hunt his game within his forests? If it is not treason it is Poaching, and I hear that Zarkon isn't too kind on either approaches. So either way you will both have fun getting exposed and tortured for Emperor Zarkon". The male again raised an eyebrow. 

"And how do you plan on warning them when Pidge has taken out all communication systems within a 50 mile radius". Lance stored the name in his brain. "The name is Shiro and what you just attacked...", Lance turned to were Alfor lay. He was gone. Not as in dead. But his body no longer lay were it had been. "...was a hologram. I'm guessing your not really a pro at this sort of stuff, huh?", the male, now known as Shiro, rubbed at the back of his neck, as he drew closer. "And you might not want to raise that weapon. It doesn't have a single bullet. But that pistol does, and Pidge has a quiet accurate aim. Do you want to try it?", Lance huffed a breath. He was played like a fool. Lance felt like a idiot. 

"What do you want?", Lance asked, "And do you want me to drop the knife as well?", 

"If you try anything I am certain I can take you down without breaking a sweat". Whoohoo. This guy thought he was the bomb. _Or he knows he is the bomb_ , A small thought niggled at his brain. Lance ignored it. Drawing into his shirt, Shiro pulled an almost identical looking stone that was tied around his throat. It wasn't blue but black. He gestured at Lance's own stone that shimmered with a faint blue light, like it always did. 

"What about the blood?", LAnce asked as he looked around the room and then finally down at his hands. They were no longer sticky with blood. They didn't even look like they had touched a smear of dirt that day. 

"A mind trick. Pidge is still working on it", Shiro stated simply, as he said this Pidge (who names their kids Pidge?) drew out her own stone. This time it was green. As Lance studied closer marks or runes were etched upon the surface. Each stone had different markings. 

"So why are you here. Yes we seem to have similar stones but that doesn't make us like friends for life", Lance yawned, as if almost bored. Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

"No we're Voltron". Lance went from bored to laughing in a matter of seconds. 

"Voltron is a myth! Voltron doesn't exist!", Lance roared with laughter as he clutched at his stomach. The pair stood, unsatisfied with the reaction made by Lance. 

"It isn't because you're one", Shiro insisted. Lance stopped laughing. 

"If Voltron is real then why didn't they stop them from killing my family? Why did they let this world burn? Why did they let the Galra invade?", Lance hissed, glaring at the two now. "My parents would still be alive if they were real". Shiro looked at Lance sadly. 

"Because one of them was apart of Voltron. We don't know who and we don't know how. They are very picky and at that time Voltron couldn't come together to stop Zarkon because one of them was with him, or if Pidge's conclusions are correct he was a paladin!", Shiro insisted, Lacne pouted, 

"Then what about 10 years ago? Huh?", Lance felt the prickle of tears behind his eyes. Lance hated that feeling, 

"First of all, what is you name?", Shiro asked, avoiding the subject internally. Lance for once, dropped the subject. 

"Ace" Lance answered, "It's not my real name. It was stolen from me", Lance informed the two, "And I'm guessing Pidge isn't your real name either, and yours too, Shiro", Lance placed his hands on his hips, 

"Nope. You're right. My real name is Katie and Shiro's real name is Takashi", Pidge informed them, "But we prefer the names we gave you-", 

"-You know the fire spirit. Where is he?",Shiro asked. Lance grimanced, 

"The fire..what? Okay. Look, I know it might sound crazy to you but, hey Voltron may exist, you can believe all you want. But I do not know a fire spirit", 

"You are the water spirit, Ace. So where is the fire spirit?", 

"Jeez. I don't know-", 

"Black hair. Purple eyes. Fair skin", Shiro listed quietly, Lance froze, 

"Wait do you mean Keith? Zarkon's favorite pet?", Pidge sucked in a breath and Shiro let out a sigh, 

"Yes. We mean him", 

"Even if I tried I would not be able to get him out. He's under tight lock and key. Just saying", 

"But you have clearance", Pidge stated quite simply, "So you can get him out. It's just that you don't want to". A wave of nausea hit Lance. Withdrawal symptoms. Haggar had made sure that he had been addicted to one of the rarest plants within the goddamn solar system. Even if it meant killing him in the end.

"You're right I don't want to. I have a life there-",

"As a lab rat",

"But it is still a life. I get feed and I have company. I don't need to hide at my own shadows", Lance shrugged, as he began to walk away. "I know that you rebels mean all good", 

"Your siblings are still alive", Shiro's voice came out silky. Blackmail.His head began to ring loudly as the symptoms came in fast. "And we know where they are". Taking a breath Lance turned towards the two. 

"Okay but here is the deal. You help me get my family. I help get this fire spirit", Shiro smiled. 

"It sounds like a deal". 


	4. Blue's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confesses to Keith about everything.

It had been over two weeks since Lance had meet with the rebels. Nothing had happened, even Keith had stayed out of trouble. Many people did. No one wanted to be the returning gift for prince Lotor. Today was the only day that Lance was called in for a medical check, since he was last in to give the women some form of contraception. It was louder that he had heard it as he made his way past the sliding doors. Everyone was gathered in the foyer, seated elegantly upon their seats as they waited for Lance. They where expecting him. How he didn't know. They were all under dressed, and by underdressed Lance meant that they were all naked. Lance willed himself to not blush and to keep his eyes diverted. Keith was nowhere to be seen. Clearing his throat, Lance got everyone attention. Even Nyma's attention, who had been singing from the top of her lungs. Her elegant voice ringing through the room. "I'm here for a medical check, apparently someone's... hurt", Lance knew it had to be Keith. Keith was always getting hurt. But also the most attention. Nyma raised her eyebrow elegantly as she pointed into the general direction of the rooms.

"I think we all know who is the one in need of attention", Nyma giggled, like it was funny. Instead of laughing like he usually would, Lance ignored the comment and made his way over to the door, that had been shut. This can't be good. Lance thought darkly as the usual light hallway was bathed in darkness. 

"Keith. Are you down in the end room?", Lance asked. No reply. "Keith I'm here to help", Lance called again, this time he was meet with a reply, 

"Fuck off", Grinning from ear to ear, Lance made his way down to the end of the corridor. Keith was indeed still in bed. 

"I thought you were going to stay out of trouble so that you weren't a present", Lance commented as he began to pull back the curtains, 

"Please don't. It hurts", Keith pleaded. Lance heard the one sheet moving as Keith moved within his bed. 

"What hurts?", Lance asked as he began to rummage one hand through the satchel at his side. 

"Idiot. It is daylight outside and when you open a curtain it let light in. What do you think it is? The darkness?", Keith snapped, as he groaned, "My legs hurt and I can't even sleep with the goddamn sheet over me. It's too hot for that", Keith complained, walking over quickly, Lance placed one of his cold hands to Keith's hot head. 

"You're running a fever", Lance stated simply, 

"Well I did say that it was to hot for a sheet didn't I?", Lance sighed, as placed one of his cod hands upon Keith's chest. 

"You're very talkative", Lance grumbled,

"Maybe I am hallucinating", Keith stated simply as he pulled Lance closer to him, "You're nice and cold", frozen from the sudden action Lance began to pull away. "Please don't. You're nice and cold", 

"I need to get you through some tests first. To see what the problem is. Now hoist your pillow-", 

"-No!", 

"Keith I need to see what is wrong", 

"Nothing is wrong okay", 

"You have a fever. Something is wrong-", 

"Trust me Ace. Trust me. It's not like that", sighing as he sat up with some effort. Keith began to lift up his pillow to reveal the stone. The exact stone that Shiro had said was there. Lance, with his free hand, placed his hand over his mouth to stop a gasp. "It's this thing. Everywhere I go, it's there. Even in Zarkon's rooms. It's on his desk or under his pillow. It is always with me", Keith gasped as he slumped and clutched at his stomach. "I'm certain you don't have a remedy for this", Keith grumbled, 

"The others-", 

"Know. They were the ones keeping it a secret. Nyma got some good favors from one of the guards, so she asked for you. Zarkon will kill me if he finds out. Everyone has been playing along", 

"How long has this been going for?", 

"A day maybe more. But yesterday was our day off, so no one was called out. It was easy to say that I was sick so the guards didn't come searching", Keith clutched at Lance's hand. "I've seen your blue one". Lance froze. 

"What blue-", 

"Don't play stupid with me Ace. I have seen it. What did you do?", 

"Nothing", 

"What do you mean nothing?", 

"I haven't gone what you're going through okay! Shiro told me that everyone has different symptoms. I just thought that maybe it would be to early", 

"That was being naive, Ace", 

"I'm just taking a wild guess that you already know what's happening to you", 

"No actually. I thought it was one of those curse stones that follow you around everywhere", 

"That is another name for them. It just was never mentioned that they were one and the same", Keith's mouth formed and 'O', 

"So what's them?", Keith asked as he began to settle back into the covers, 

"The stones. Voltron", Keith face remained impassive, 

"You don't even look surprised", Lance accused, 

"Well how can I be surprised when I am constantly being thrown things that don't even make sense", 

"What do you mean?", Lance demanded, 

"I didn't even know I was part Galra before they came for me", Keith stated softly, 

"What!?", 

"My father was the only one that raised me. I thought my mother had died or something. But nope, turns out she was Galra", Lance put his head in his hands. "I cried when I found out. They only laughed at me", Lance gave him a look, "What? Everyone knows what happens to hybrids like me. Even lowlifes like myself. I was terrified what was going to happened to me. But I'm here now", Keith almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Like everything would be okay. The truth was that everyone who belonged to the Kennel never lasted more than a year. Zarkon had them sold off or killed on the spot. Princeling hadn't been lucky. He had been killed. Keith who had been looking away now looked at Lance with a fierce determination, "Do you know what they would do to me? If they find out?", 

"Zarkon will try and control you", 

"Do they know about you?", 

"No", Keith raised an eyebrow, "I've kept it a secret. Haggar I think knows. But her ultimate goal is to destroy and conquer not to have Voltron. That is Zarkon's goal. He wants control over everything". Lance's nose scrunched up in distaste. 

"Isn't she loyal to Zarkon?", 

"Yes... She just has a different perspective on everything", 

"If she was truly loyal she would have told him", 

"What and to stop when he is so close to conquering the galaxy? I think not. If she tells him that's the end. It'll be all about Voltron", Keith nodded, it did make sense. 

"Basically she's playing him", 

"Yes", Lance agreed, "Zarkon's a puppet to Haggar basically", Lance decided but Keith shock his head, 

"No. He is a puppet to his desire. Nothing more". Keith found it oddly satisfying that he knew this. But then again he had experienced what most people did not. Sighing Keith lay on his side. 

"DO you at least know how long this will continue?", 

"Shiro said it's almost like puberty. It can take years", Keith sighed angrily again, 

"Well I need to get out before then- wait. Who's Shiro?", 

"He's the one that has the black stone", 

"SO basically the leader", 

"Yeah, basically the leader". Again Keith moved as he clutched at his stomach. 

"How did you get into contact with him?", 

"Some things are best left unsaid, Keith. You will know soon". Lance left without saying another word. Zarkon had is own ways of getting information. Lance just needed to keep Keith out of Zarkon's sight, ad keep him on the low. That way Lance could go undetected. That way Shiro would get what he wanted. A full team. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything burned for Keith. Blood coated his thighs and the sheets were stained with both blood, tears, sweat and Zarkon's release. Keith whimpered in pain. It was not the familiar pain that Keith had felt for the past week, the burning sensation in his veins or the soreness in his limbs. It was the ache that was everywhere, especially in areas that had been abused by his master. Keith with some effort, was able to sit up and make his way across the bed to where his linens lay discarded. Droplets of blood stained his sleeve from where Zarkon had left claw marks upon his skin. Keith studied them now. The deepest of the four was still weeping slowly as it began to clot and healing fluid began to scab it. He looked like he had been clawed by an animal. _I suppose he is an animal_ , Keith thought sourly as he stumbled off the bed and leaned against the nearest wall. Everything leaked out of him. Keith with a maximum effort was able to tie the final knot in his linens as he made his way to the door limbing. No one would come for him now. Nyma had been sold just the day before. Queen was nowhere to be found. Keith refused to let any emotion take him. The fire in his veins was worse when it happened. Not many people wandered the halls this time. It was just going on 10 to midnight. He had 6 hours of sleep before being woken for the next day. Stumbling and cursing lightly, Keith made his way to the side door where he would go back into the Kennels, shower and fall asleep. Ace was waiting for him. In the rain. Frowning Keith made his way over to the lanky brown boy, a knife was strapped to his side as he watched Keith intensely. "What are you doing here?", Keith hissed, Ace shrugged, 

"Rolo warned me that you would be coming back late and that you would need medical attention. Both of Rolo's warnings seem to be correct", 

"I'm fine, Ace. I truly am", 

"Says the person who is bleeding from his arse", 

"So he wasn't gentle. He never is, so I don't get your point". 

"What I am saying is that you will probably need medical attention before you get infected or something", 

'I'm going for a shower now so it can't get dirty", ace's eyes darkened, 

"Those showers aren't that hygienic, Keith. I will be helping you, whether you want it or not". Keith's legs began to tremble under his weight, from exhaustion or pain Keith didn't know. 

"Fine, but only the bigger ones. And when I say for you to leave, you will". Ace had a tendency to stay and sleep as Keith slept. It had led to bad rumors, and many punishments for being a 'dirty little _slut'_. Keith hated that word. Everything bad and venomous was in that word. Ace nodded, 

"Fine". Obviously he had a talking to from Haggar, Keith realised. Keith was actually surprised that Haggar wasn't here to tend Keith instead. Ace must have convinced her somehow. "What was the price?", Keith knew that there was always a price. Ace only tugged on Keith arm, 

"Let's not talk about it", Keith decided for once, to let it slide. The Kennels were dark as they entered. No activity except the guard posted at the only exit and entrance. The Galra was the same one that had been on all week. Varkon. He was new to this job and Keith hated him more than all the others. He was loud, annoying and a complete loyalist to Zarkon. Ace grinned at him, "Having fun for your new post Varkon?", Varkon stood up proud, exposing his stomach. Keith had an image to get a knife and stab it between his ribs. 

"Anything that serves for my emperor's will, I will endure", Keith rolled his eyes, he was glad that it was dark so that it would go unnoticed. The only reason Keith had been in trouble lately was because of Varkon. He heard and saw everything. Meaning he reported many things. Keith could only guess that was why both Queen and Nyma were gone. 

"Okay, well I am returning this dog", Keith flinched slightly at the word. Commonly known for whores such as himself. Ace's grip was loose on his wrists but he squeezed only slightly as he said the word. "And I am also taking care of his wounds. Can't let Zarkon's own property get devalued", Varkon snorted at Ace's words. 

"Okay go in then. I'll still be here to lock up".

 

Keith groaned as the warm water beat against his back, the feeling was heaven. Keith sighed as his body adjusted to the warmth. Not that his body couldn't take any heat. His stone helped him with that. The name Ace had called it bounced around his skull. _Spiritus Ignis_. The fire spirit. The stone was now in his hand, glowing it soft warmth. Some part of him still considered it a curse. Some part of him wanted to believe everything. That he was going to live. That he was going to help other people. But in his current state, Keith wasn't hopeful. "You done in there yet?", Ace asked, 

  
"I just got in!", Keith shouted, as he reached for the small bar of soap. Ace sighed loudly on the other side of the curtain. 

"Well then shower quicker. I'm cold",

"I can't when I've got to wash everywhere", Keith cursed, "I didn't know I had some many places on my body", Ace sighed again, 

"Well then I'm going to help", Keith let out a small squeal as Ace made his way in,

"Your clothes! They'll get wet", 

"Keith I was literally in the rain waiting for you. I am already wet". Ace grumbled to himself as he gently began to wash Keith's back. "Anyway I had a feeling that you would lie about how bad they were", Ace confessed. 

"Were you worried about me?", 

"I got in contact with Shiro again. It's all go. You should be out of here by next week", Keith felt his chest tighten with nerves.  "Then you will be free", 

"What about my tracker?", 

"They've got a tech nerd there. She'll be able to disable it-", Ace froze, 'What happened here?", Ace asked as he traced his fingers lightly over bruising, Keith felt his cheeks flame, 

"Zarkon wanted answers", 

"About what?", Ace demanded as he continued with washing Keith's back, 

"About you", Keith felt Ace freeze again, 

"What about me?", 

"He doesn't like you. He doesn't trust you. He knows Ace. He knows", 

"About the stone?", 

"What else. He was demanding answers, saying that I was close to you and that I would know", 

"Does he know about you?", Ace asked, Keith shook his head softly, 

"Do you think I would be alive or free from chains if he knew?", 

"He could be waiting Keith", 

"For what? I'm not going to do anything", 

"For the right moment", Keith sighed,

"Well he's running out of right moments", again the feeling of tightness. Keith turned towards Lance, "Do you know what he'd do to you?", Ace smiled ruefully, 

"I'm already under Haggar's control. As far as he is concerned I am nothing but a puppet so therefore not a threat", 

"He'll still act. Whether your Haggars or Zarkons", 

"Or Sendaks. Haggar is thinking of selling me on. She's found someone new, who will be of use to her", 

"Who?", Keith asked, 

"A women called Allura. Altean princess I think. She was just flushed out from her hiding spot yesterday. She arrives tomorrow", Ace stated softly as he began to clean Keith front. 

"What will Sendak do to you?", Keith didn't know when he had actually started caring this much. But it hurt to think of Ace getting hurt. 

"I'm not sure. I'll still remain a hunter. That is for certain. Zarkon paid to have me trained and... experimented on for a perfect weapon-", 

"-Weapon? Is that what you do? Kill people?", Ace went still, and he went pale, 

"Yes", he resumed washing, "I would rather not talk about it. Anyway Sendak will have me as a Hunter and maybe I will have little side tasks", 

"Like?", Keith asked as Ace went red and his eyes filled with tears, 

"Like what you do. Sendak hasn't kept it hidden. He's been looking for a dog for a while. Haggar thinks that it is perfect timing", 

"That witch", Keith cursed as Lance accidentally pressed down on a wound, Ace laughed as he wiped at a tear, 

"Well she is a witch and all", Keith snorted at Ace's lame attempt at a joke. "But I've got to think of how to get out of here with you, not what can happen. Shiro is keen to meet you", Keith grabbed Ace's hand, 

"You're going to be alright. You know that right?", Ace only smiled sadly as he tabbed on Keith's nose, 

"First I am going to make sure you're alright".


	5. Blue's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and the escape

Lance forgot his knife. One of the only defence he would have, if he had it. It was early in the morning, actually it had only been about half an hour since Lance put Keith to bed and healed his wounds. Varkon was waiting at the door again, not that he knew anyone was coming. But he may be waiting, but he was not alert. The small cup that Lance had in his grasp, felt like lead as he made his way over. Hopefully, the cup had the right dosage to kill him without any warnings or signs. If Lance just mucked up one small thing, Varkon would be warned or worse, he wouldn't drink it at all. Lance just hoped that his charms would work well on the small fat Galra. "Varkon", Lance called, with squinting eyes, Varkon looked at Lance. Disdain washing over his face. He probably thought that something had happened and that he was being punished. _A guilty conscious_ , Lance thought smugly. _Good, he would be more willing to drink_. If Lance's plan was correct, the one of many servants would be coming around about this time. A drink and food. Lance just hoped that one of the new slaves would get word around to the actual servant that it was done. Lance had many hopes right now. "What are you doing here?", Varkon demanded, his eyes spying the food. Lance gave a face, 

"I got in trouble", 

"Again? It is a wonder that that witch hasn't strung you up, or made you one of her experiments". What do you think I do other than take out targets? Lance ignored the retrot forming in his brain as he made his way over,

"Honestly I don't know myself. But since I'm in trouble I've been ordered to give this to you",

"Servant duties now?", Varkon questioned, Lance shurgged, "You didn't mention anything about it before",

"It just happened", Lance lied smoothly, "Haggar was so agitated that she sent me to the kitchens immediately",  with a snort Varkon took the food. 

"Off you pop", Varkon hissed as he sat down on one of the seats. Varkon took a sip, and a bolt of excitement rushed through Lance as he turned away towards the kitchens. "Oh! could you ask them to give me some more meat next time?", 

"I'll try", Lance called as he walked slowly back towards the kitchens. As he turned the corner Lance stopped and waited. Agitation came to him quickly. How long did it take for the herb to set in? Footsteps loud and heavy came from the Kennels, with a duck, Lance hid within  a bush. Varkon was running, his face pale and in sweats. Lance would have to be quick. Oops, wrong herb. Lance only hoped that it was a herb worth the risk. As Varkon raced out of sight, Lance, still on high alert made his way back towards the Kennels. Varkon's key was seated right on his desk. It might be a trap. The thought rocked through him. He would have to be careful. Taking the key in hand, he swiped it over the keypad, and with no hesitation the doors opened to let Lance in. A trickle of sweat beaded down his throat as he quietly made his way down the hallway, before going back and shutting the door. The key never left his hand. It might prove useful. keith was still awake when Lance made his way into his room, with a glance to the door Keith sat up. "What? Now?",

"Yes. Change of plans. I go tomorrow", Lance hissed in between his teeth as he tugged Keith to his feet. "And we need to go now. Before the doors lock",

"The doors don't lock", Keith muttered, "We've only got one door", sighing Lance dragged him down the hallway. Opening the door again, Lance checked to make sure Varkon wasn't in sight again. Varkon was still missing. The door closed quietly and without sound. A siren went off in the distance, and the door made a clunk as it locked. 

"I told you they lock", Lance hissed, Keith swatted Lance's hand away as they raced towards a thick bunch of bushes. "It's only a matter of time before they know you're gone", 

"I thought you had a better plan", Keith hissed, 

"Well some things turned out that I didn't plan. So...", Lance took in a deep breath as he went to explain again"-I-", Lance stopped as Keith placed a hand upon the other man's mouth. A finger to his lips. 

"Do you think it's one of these?", 

"Obviously. Varkon was poisoned and Haggars slave was the one to do it", 

"I see no reason as to why she trained him in herbs", The sound of radios stopped the conversation, "And now he's dead". Lance froze. He had actually killed Varkon. 

"How do we know anyway. Ace is too docile", 

"Yeah put he offered to take the tray to him, or so it's reported", A curse sounded, "The keys not working", 

"It should. It's a master key", Lance felt Keith leave his side, but the actual fact never registered his mind until he saw him in the clearing, and knocking both on the head to take the master key. A small knife that had been tied to one of them was soon both sending them to death. Lance gaped at him as Keith cleaned the blade and made his way over to where Lance was getting out from under the bush. 

"What the hell, man?", 

"We might need to get to places that only this key can offer", Keith replied, "Now where should we go?", 

"They said they were going to pick us up by airship-", 

"Airship? Aren't those myth?", Keith asked as they both made their way towards the palace, 

"Yes. So that means we've got to get to the top", 

"Of Zarkon's palace? We just got out and now you want us to get to the top?", 

"Yes. Or else we can't leave this city! Zarkon has many guards and loyal followers. Many are waiting for their chance to get a spot beside their emperor at the gladiator ring", Lance commented, Keith sighed angrily, but his features softened, 

"Fine. Since you're the one who has the plan. Now do you have a plan to get in?", 

"Yes. Through a window I left open. It's just on the second floor, piping surrounds it... I guess it once was a storeroom", Lance was quickly making his way to the side of the building, 

"And now?", Keith asked, as the stopped running and Lance looked up at the glass and concrete building.

"What?", Lance asked as he turned to him, 

"What is it now?", 

"Oh.... a torture chamber", Lance stated as he began to climb up the piping, "Come one", Lance hissed down at Keith who was looking at Lance like he was completely mad. 

"I think it would have been better if I had stayed in the Kennels. And then maybe I wouldn't have to follow an idiot", Keith muttered as he wrapped his hand around the piping. His wounds beginning to protest, Lance felt a flash of guilt as he saw Keith grimace in pain. 

"Come on Keith. It's not that bad. I've made sure that I've got someone on the inside that will make sure that we can get to the top", 

"Who? And how do you know they're not going to betray you?", Keith hissed, Lance made a sound from his throat, 

"I don't", Keith hissed again as Lance accidentally stepped on his hand. It wasn't long before Lance was pushing at a window to open it further. Panting, Lance crawled through the window, and helped Keith through, "So what happens if-", 

"Halt!", Lance felt himself freeze. A small red dot appeared on the wall beside him. Many followed. Keith glared at him, 

"Great plan", Lance turned as he felt his heartbeat slow, he reached for and small knife on the table. His training kicked in. As did the chemicals that Haggar had put into his bloodstream. Keith was already upon them, his movements slack from not using a blade for awhile. From there Lance's vision went red as fury and anger took him. 

"Ace, it's over", Lance heard him, but it took Keith to take him down to calm him, "Your friend betrayed you. You killed him", Keith stated, and he was right. His friend was lying down, his face in a puddle of his own blood. "Now lets get out of here". 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith grunted in pain as the descended up the stairs. "Don't worry. It's the servant stairs. No one will be here", Ace assured him as they reached another floor, Keith stopped to grip at his stomach. he felt that his linens were wet. Both with blood and sweat. 

"My wounds are opening", Keith stated simply, through gulps of air, 

"It's only a few more. We can do it", Lance reassured him. Keith glared at him, 

"You don't need to encourage me. I can do this you know", Ace glared in return,

"Then get up. We're moving", with a light curse, Keith straightened a followed the lanky boy. 

"What are you doing here?", came a voice. Both boys froze as they took in the person that had spoken. Coran, Zarkon's advisor.

"Nothing that you know about", Ace grunted as he moved forward to attack the man. Coran didn;t move.

"Take me with you", Coran muttered, Ace froze in mid strike. His blade in the air and ready to descend upon its target. 

"No. We aren't going anywhere", 

"You are wrong. You're going with the rebels", Coran stated in a tone that suggested that he knew everything, 

"How did you know?", Keith asked before Ace could, Coran straightened. 

"Shiro came into contact with me weeks ago. Saying something about Voltron and hope of getting the princess", 

"Wait. Hold up!", Lance gave Coran a look of murder and wonder. "You're The Coran. Princess Allura's Coran", Ace gulped in air, "You're part of the rebel movement before you went on a mission. Never to return", 

"Yes. It was the only way to find out where Allura is", 

"So you've been in the inside all this time", 

"Yes. Now let's go before Zarkon knows I'm missing. He finds out that I'm missing he will know. I'm altean you see", Ace nodded, 

"How do we know you're not lying", Keith stated as he took his blade and made a crude gesture with it. Coran only nodded, 

"He said one of you would say that. he told me to give you this", Coran now produced a blade. It's lower hilt covered in fabric. "This belongs to you apparently", Keith gasped as he studied the blade, 

"I know that blade", Ace sighed loudly in agitation, 

"Okay no time for a sob story. Let's go", Ace grapped at Kieht hand roughly and began to drag him roughly up the stairs. Coran in tow. The small hatch was already open, to Keith surprise. Coran gave a smile, that Keith could barely see beneath that moustache.  

"I did it", Coran beamed at Keith who winched in pain as the had to climb upwards. 

"Now we've got to wait", Ace instructed, as he not so gently placed Keith down. Coran helped Keith sit up into a more comfortable position. Keith was wondering when Ace had become such an asshole. Now. As Keith begun to get comfortable, the sound of an engine echoed throughout the hills. Well Keith guessed it was an engine. 

"Why aren't they coming up here?", Keith asked, Ace turned to him, 

"They don't know of it. Since it's a slave stairwell anyway. None of the generals have to climb up", 

"I guess", Keith grumbled as Ace fixed his blue eyes on him. Within moments the engine sound became apparent and the wind picked up. They must be above us.... the glamour came off and just like Ace had said. And aircraft appeared. Keith fixed his eyes on it as it descend just low enough for the flyers of the craft to be seen. A man and girl. Ace was able to get Keith up with little protest as he loaded both the altean and slave onto the aircraft. A wave of pain took him as he hit the floor with a thump on his wounds. His vision blurred. 

"I thought I asked you to get him here unwounded, Ace", a man stated, Ace sighed. 

"Well you should have told that to Zarkon", Keith fixed his eyes onto the man, hoping that the blurriness would pass. It soon did. The man was tall. Imposing. Terrifying. Keith shrunk back unintentionally.

"Keith. It's alright. You're in good hands now. My name is Shiro, and this here is Pidge. We're taking you to safety", Keith sat up to look around at the mans words. 

"Who's flying this?", Keith asked, a slight tremor to his voice, Shiro smiled, 

"Its on auto pilot", 

"What?", 

"It flies itself", 

"I know what it is... I just thought that all had been destroyed", 

"No. The rebellion were able to hide a few. This is just one that had been mimicked since then", Keith's mouth formed an 'O' shape. 

"Where are we going exactly?", 

"A place that you can call home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT I JUST WATCHED SEASON 3, AND I CAN SAY THAT I HAVE MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS! aHHHHHHHHHa!!!!


End file.
